


I tried to picture me without you but i can't

by languageismymistress



Series: College Au's [3]
Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, M/M, Peggy and Nat like meddling, Steve just wants to photograph pretty things, alternative universe, like Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had an idea for the project, he was too shy to talk to his idea to get him to let Steve take his photo, its a lot less creepy than it sounds in his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tried to picture me without you but i can't

Resting his head on the table, Steve tried his hardest to ignore the laughter from Sam and Peggy sitting next to him. The challenge for his photography class, something that Peggy had roped him into, was to capture beauty within the modern world. Most people in the class were going to just go with nature and flowers and all that wonders of colour that usually caused him to have a sneezing attack. He wasn’t struggling for ideas, he had one idea that made him very happy and excited, it was just that, he actually didn’t know how to go about the said idea. Sam had told him just to go up and ask the idea for his help. Peggy raised her eyebrow at that and that plan was shot down very quickly. He didn’t have trouble speaking to people, that was when the people actually wanted to speak to him, it was just, whenever he saw this guy, he blushed and kind of stumbled over his words and then would duck and hide. He didn’t even know this guys name, he calls him ‘brooding leather’ in his head, all he knew was that he was friends with Nat and Clint and was studying languages with Russian history. That was it, not even his age, or year, or if he would be interested in guys. Just that he was smoking hot and had his look about his face that made Steve want to do multiple things that his mother would faint if she heard her baby saying them out loud, or even in his head. 

 

Jumping slightly at new people sitting around him, he quickly wonders if he had managed to fall asleep and missed the beginning of his next class. Listening to Peggy’s laughter, he knew that that wasn’t a reason. Peeking up from his nap spot, he froze as a pair of blue-grey eyes stared down at him, his blond hair falling over his face, hiding himself away from their new guest.

 

“Steve, sit up, don’t be rude to our new friends here,” One thing he had learnt from being friend with Peggy was to never, ever, disrespect her or disobey her, she was one hell of a force. 

 

“Yeah, Stevie, introduce yourself,” He looked up at the Brooklyn accent coming out of Brooding Leathers mouth, a smirk was painted over his face. 

 

“Hmm, what?” He coughed out, drawing his attention away from the gaze that brooding was giving him, sending shivers, or something, down his spine.

 

“We needed somewhere to sit,” Another guy next to Nat signed.

 

“That’s cool,” He signed back, laughing at the guy almost falling out of his chair at the shock.

 

“Ignore Clint, he forgot his hearing aids today and isn’t use to people knowing sign,” Nat whacked Clint over the head. 

 

“That’s fine,” He raised his eyebrow at the grin that was forming over Nats face, he really did have a thing for becoming friends with women who could kill you with their pinky. 

 

“Steve, this is James, James, this is the Steve I was telling you about,” Nat winked over at him.

 

“Bucky, Natalia is the only one who calls me James,” Bucky nodded. 

 

“Steve, and I hope you don’t believe everything that one tells you about me,” He glared over at her.

 

“Listen to every single word of hers like it was gospel,” He leant back in his chair.

 

“Great,” He mumbled, not knowing what either Nat or Peggy were up to, watching them whisper something to each other, both of their gazes flicking over to Steve. 

 

“So, Natalia tells me you are here on an art scholarship,” Bucky pulled his focus, not that there was an issue with that, away from the two evil women in the corner.

 

“Yeah, its how I met Pegs, first year drawing,” He tried his hardest not to blush.

 

“Ah, same with Natalia and I, met first year Russian and now I’m stuck with her and Clint here,” He pointed his thumb over to where Clint and Sam were having an animated conversation about either goats or skyrim, he wasn’t really sure.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say I was stuck with her, she would kill me for that, but it does have its downfalls,” He shook his head. 

 

“Such as?” Bucky seemed genuinely interested in him, or at least, talking to him.

 

“Photography,” He hit his head on the table, pointing his middle finger up at Sam who was laughing at him. 

 

“An art major hating photography?” Bucky titled his head, making him go from brooding leather to adorable puppy, both still very attractive to Steve.

 

“I prefer drawing,” He shrugged.

 

“Steve here actually has a brilliant idea for his project,” Peggy interrupted.

 

Shooting daggers into Peggy’s skull would only draw more attention to him right now. The blush that is etched over his cheeks and the tight fist he had made on the table already are clear indicators that, really, he should never trust Peggy, no matter how friendly she actually is, it’s all lies to embarrass him.

 

“What’s the project?” Bucky looked over his posture, raising his eyebrow at the fist, biting his lip at the blush that wasn’t helping Steve at all. 

 

“Nothing,” He gave Peggy a sideways glared. 

 

“It’s about capturing beauty in the modern world,” Sam dodged the poking fingers that were aimed at his ribs.

 

“Sounds interesting, what your idea about? Gardens? Flowers? Nature?” Bucky grinned.

 

“More about capturing the beauty of people,” He cursed at his blush that was reddening his cheeks.

 

“I like it, got a target in mind?” The hold of Buckys stare almost had him telling Bucky the truth, unfortunately, he forgot that Peggy and Nat were at the table too.

 

“He does, it’s you,” Peggy winked over at Steve, leaving to go somewhere out of distance, dragging a laughing Sam along behind him.

 

“Bye boys,” Nat grinned, pulling Clint away from them who was signing things that he was grateful weren’t being said in public. 

 

Staring anywhere but at the look that was probably of disgust or laughter on Buckys face, all he wanted to do was melt away and never appear. Maybe he could build a nice little hobbit home, live the rest of his life underneath the earth, reading and eating his troubles away. He was jolted out of his thoughts of designing this beautiful home as Buckys thumb traced over his cheek, pulling his fringe out of his eyes. His heart was thumping against his chest at the soft smile that graced Buckys mouth, making his own tug into a small smile.

 

“Hi,” He coughed out.

“So, you think I’m beautiful?” The smile formed slowly into a smirk that nearly made him forget how to breathe and reach for his inhaler.

 

“Ah, yeah,” He mumbled.

 

“Good to know,” Bucky grinned.

 

“Why?” He tilted his head.

 

“Cause when I ask you out after letting you take my photo, I know I’ve got a damn good shot at you saying yes,” He watched Bucky stand and stretch, his shirt riding up slightly, giving Steve a peek at the black briefs that were under the jeans that were painted to his hips.

 

“Yeah,” He shook his head, looking up at Bucky.

 

“We could even see if that camera of yours does videos,” Bucky winked, heading off in some direction.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was still around, his head was back on the table, trying to calm his thoughts down and cool his cheeks. This was going to be a hell of a project, really.


End file.
